Hanuka at the Junkyard
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Jay goes home for the weekend to celebrate the last days of Hanuka with his parents, he then decides to take everyone with him! He only forgot one tiny detail... he only ever told them you get gifts for 8 nights and all the chocolate coins you can eat! He doesn't want to have to face his parents with the news that he forgot all about the real meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Jay had gone home for a few days because unlike the other ninja, he celebrated a completely different holiday. His parents loved Christmas as much as the next person, he did too but that wasn't what they would celebrate as much as they did Hanuka.

Personally, Jay probably liked Hanuka better, but it all depended who your parents were, because his parents were actually fun.

"Have fun Jay, we'll see you Monday," Lloyd called as the blue ninja was getting ready to go home for the weekend.

The freckled boy stopped though as he was walking out. He didn't really want to be apart from his friends for a whole weekend, but he did want to go home too at the same time. "Okay, I got an idea," he called for the others. "Why don't you guys come to my place for the weekend too!?"

"Wait… you want all of to go to the junkyard with you?" Kai blinked. "Are you kidding me? Jay, would there even be a place for everyone to sleep? Because I don't want to be crammed into that tiny trailer with everyone…"

"I swear; we got the space in the case of a lot of guests!" Jay assured his friend. "It'll be really fun!"

"Who would watch the kids though if we did go?" Garmadon groaned at the thought. It would be nice to get away from all of them for three days, but he knew he was going to be stuck staying here…

"HEY GUYS! ANYONE HOME?!"

Unless…

"Darreth! Perfect timing… listen… remember how you said you would be more than happy to be a substitute teacher?"

"Uh… yea… whyyyy?" the brown ninja raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going exactly. He was just stopping by to see if anyone wanted to help him hang lights on his shop front. He tried five times and got tangled up in them every time.

"Perfect! Okay, I can go now!" the oldest brother ran out of the living room to grab a bag. He sorely needed a break from handling fourteen young children. He loved them, sure, but they made his life living Hell for the most part.

"Wait… where are you guys all going exactly?" Darreth asked the others, clueless as to why Garmadon was so happy.

"Jay invited us to the junkyard," Zane spoke up. "You see, he normally goes home for the last few nights of Hanuka and he thought we would like to come this year"

"Oh, I bet that'll be fun!"

"I'm sorry but what?" Seliel finally came out, she looked to be still half asleep, "We're driving all the way to the junkyard…" she wiped her face, just thinking about a long road trip. "Isn't that like… a three hours drive? My back can't handle that…"

"You'll be fine," Cole placed a hand on her head, kissing her cheek. "Go get your bag and pack some clothes and stuff because I'm not gonna leave you behind here while we're having fun".

"Fine…" she slumped over and went back to their bedroom.

* * *

As Seliel predicted though, the car was cramped and they were in there for at least three hours. They even had picked Skylar up and took her along so there was even less room between the seven ninja and their three teachers. Zane was rather upset though that Pixal couldn't ditch out on Cyrus to come with them for the weekend, but it was probably for the best because Kai would have had a fit being squished in with more people.

"Alright… we're here guys…" Cole leaned on the steering wheel, wanting to punch the radio out of the car because it was just an endless loop of the same five Christmas songs. "Sel… wake up… we're here," he nudged her shoulder. She was up front in the passenger's seat, asleep. "Seliel!"

"Buzz off…" she whined, curling up more under the blanket she brought along.

The earth ninja had no choice but to pick her up. "Stubborn little…" he mumbled.

Jay unlocked the gates and came in, "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HERE!"

"Ooh! Hi honey!" Edna was out front, "So happy to see you all made it out here okay," she kissed her son's cheeks multiple times. "We were so happy you guys wanted to come out with him, this'll be more fun than usual for us! Come on in, we got some guest trailers around back, split it up how you like! There's plenty of room for everyone! Dinner's in an hour!"

* * *

"Kay so… what exactly do you guys even do for this holiday?" Lloyd asked Jay as he threw his bag on the bed he picked out in one of the trailers around back, he knew it wasn't like Christmas.

"Uh well, we lights candles and we play some games and stuff… oh and normally give presents for eight nights straight… then we gamble on dreidel with chocolate coins and like my dad always says the mos-"

The green ninja stopped him though, "Time out, you get chocolate and presents for eight nights straight?" he blinked.

"Yeeeea… it's normally not big presents, most of the time, me and my parents make stuff for each other but we also buy some small stuff… it's not really the poi-"

"Man; that actually kind of sounds better than Christmas…"

"Well, if you would just listen, we don't really care about presents all that much Lloyd, this is kind of about my herita- aaand… he's gone…" the blue ninja sighed when his friend ran out on him, "Oh well… maybe he'll adjust to how it's done…" he shook his head. "I forget I never talk about this stuff with them…"

He started to think that he should have given a bit of an explanation on the way over so Lloyd especially wouldn't jump the gun at the word chocolate… he had a habit of doing that with every holiday.

When he headed into the front trailer, his dad was heading inside but he stopped to hug his son hello, "Hey kiddo! Everyone find a bed and get situated?"

"Yea," he let go of his dad's hug, "Better watch out though, Lloyd heard about getting chocolate later…" he whispered. "And he will without a doubt eat it all if you don't watch out and hide it…"

"Ah don't worry… I take it you told them that it isn't about the presents for eight nights thing and playing games and all that right?" Jay opened his mouth but his dad kept on talking, "And that this is something very special that our ancestors have celebrated for generations in remembrance that they hundreds of years ago, the masters of lightning before you and your mom fought for their freedom and lived to carry on their culture to this day? Because I know there aren't many of you left; so it's your duty to keep it going and to remember!"

Jay nervously laughed, he didn't tell them any of that; he always talked about the fun stuff. But he couldn't tell his dad that!

"Because that's the whole purpose of this holiday! Kind of would be pointless if you didn't mention any of that! I'll be right back, I think your mom needs help making dinner," he patted his son on the back and walked off.

"Oh crap… they're gonna kill me when they find out I didn't get to tell the others that this isn't just some random holiday where you get stuff…" he sighed, looking around for the others. "Might as well try and talk to them before dinner later…"

 **Remember how I said I was gonna do a short story about Jay inviting everyone over for Hanuka? Well... I believ it's either tonight or tomorrow that the last night is... aaand, I decided to do this as a two shot... maybe three shot depending on hos it goes...**

 **I thought it would be fun to mix it up like, having the lightning masters be like the Jewish culture kind of because it just worked out better and I'm making it play out and work with real history...**

 **So prepared to get schooled on a small part of my culture and heritage while having some fun at the same time with my favorite lego nerds! I hope you guys like this one, because so far, I'm having fun writing it and it's pretty special to me to do my first ever Hanuka fan fic. I wanted to do one last year, but I never got any idea! Lol**

 **So thanks for checking this one out. And yes, it runs alongside this year's Christmas special ;3**

 **~Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay was sitting on the counter in the small kitchen in the first trailer; he was in quite a predicament now, wasn't he? So much for a fun weekend… right? Not to mention he was planning on telling his parents about proposing to Nya soon and wanted some help with that. This was getting to be too much for the poor ninja.

"Hey honey, do you mind getting the sour cream and applesauce out and put it on the table for the others? I'm almost done with these!" Edna looked over her shoulder. "Hey honey, something on your mind?" she turned the stove off.

"Hmm?" he looked up, coming out of his thoughts. "Oh… uh… nope, not at all, everything's okay! Why wouldn't it be?!"

Edna grabbed the metal tray, "Aha, there it is… your father does the exact same thing when he's nervous about something, every since he was your age… Walker trait I reckon," she chuckled. "You can tell me anything… only when you're ready though," she patted his cheek lightly. "Now here, call your friends on over I just finished the latkas," she kissed his cheek before giving him a push.

"Kay mom," he quickly ran out of the trailer to go find his friends. "Hey guys!" he found Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Skylar, and Zane messing around with one of his older sparring robots to pass the time. "Uh… hey… I just… wanted to let you guys know uh…" he scratched behind his neck. "I don't think I really gave the proper explanation of why we have this holiday…"

"Huh? What?" Cole jumped back when the robot's arm swung around. "What was that Jay?"

The blue ninja rolled his eyes and picked up the remote to turn off the robot. Why him? "Okay… you guys, I really need to tell this too because I'm pretty sure Wu and your parents know that yea, getting presents every night is fun, but that's not the point here… you see the real point to this is to remember that-"

"HEY KIDS! DINNER'S READY!" Ed shouted loudly.

Right away his friends walked past the blue ninja. "You can tell us whatever it is later buddy, let's just eat first," Kai looked back.

"Hehe… right… of course…" he sighed tiredly. Okay, this was not going to end up going well… was it?

* * *

They got through dinner okay without anything embarrassing surprisingly. Normally if guests were over, his parents would break out the photo album, especially on holidays. Oh wait… the night was still very much young, he could be subjected to that at any given moment.

"Hey, who wants to see holiday baby pictures of Jay?!"

Aaaaand… there it was. Jay just slinked down in his chair at the mention of that. Of course the others wanted to see them so they could get a good laugh at the lightning ninja. Nya giggled though and kissed his cheek sweetly, "Come on… at least they care about you… right? You could have worse people for parents…"

"Eh… it's not that that's bothering me… well… I mean it is because it's embarrassing… but there's something else…" he scratched his cheek. Of course Nya knew about Hanuka, he brought her home once before the first year they started dating at that was for the whole week. "I… may or may not skipped the actual… detail of the whole… reason Hanuka exists…"

"Oh… Jay…" she quietly said, feeling bad. "Do… your parents know? Because I bet they would feel pretty bad you fogot…"

"Whether I did or didn't tell them… it doesn't matter… they'll know by the end of the weekend from the way they'll be acting I bet… I can't believe that I was so stupid to forget…"

"It'll be okay… we'll tell them before they slip up and stuff…" Nya kissed his cheek again. "And I am so going to steal all your chocolate tonight when break out the dreidals… just saying…" she winked teasingly at him.

"In your dreams," he laughed, kissing her.

Yea… what was he so worried about? His friends weren't that stupid to open there big mouths and start asking 'when do we get the candy' and stuff like that because that was just rude to do anyways! Oh wait… Lloyd literally had the mind of a twelve year old… "So when do you play with spinny top thing and get chocolate?"

Jay covered his face, but was surprised by the reaction his parents had. "We can play that in a minute, I know you want to get all the fun stuff, but need to light the candles and I have a proper desert besides candy coins. Made it special since Jay told us you guys were staying over!" Edna laughed, patting Lloyd on the head as she picked up several plates. "Hey… Jay? Help me clean this up?"

"Course mom!" Jay jumped to his feet.

"And Nya? Do you mind getting out the honey cake we baked earlier? It should be on the counter oh… wait, Ed, help her, it's on the shelf and I don't think she can reach."

"I'll just get the plates… don't worry," Nya offered when Ed got up, going over to a lower cabinet.

"It's kind of cute…" Misako leaned on her elbow, "They're not even married or anything and they treat her just like a daughter already!" she chuckled. "They should get married already… I mean really… what do you think Kai? Think you could handle that?"

"Pfft… like I care… if she's happy with him, she's happy with him," Kai looked away. Of course he would be like that. Nya was his only sibling and here she was, getting even closer with her boyfriend, one of his best friends no less. He pretty much raised her when he thought about it. They were all they truly had for a while there before they met Wu. Of course it would be weird to see her like that when she never showed an interest before. She was eighteen now though.

Wu set down his cup of tea, "You should be so fortunate as to having your sister be with one of your best friends. That way you know she's in safe hands," he eyed the fire ninja.

"I know…" Kai smiled a bit more. It was a bit more genuine.

"Yea, you should be," Nya set several plates down on the table, winking at her brother who rolled his eyes when she ruffled his lighter hair. "Who wants some? Trust me, this is really good judging by the last time I was over here and had it".

"Well I'm definitely," Seliel grabbed a plate a fork. Like Cole, she had sweet tooth for cake.

"And here's the butter in case anyone wants, it's really good with it," Jay slid back in, taking a piece for himself and setting the family menorah on the table. _"Okay… maybe this might turn out all okay…"_ he thought to himself as he pulled candles out and placed one in the middle and six on the other, lower ones. "Hey Nya, you can light them if you want," he offered holding the box of matches to her.

"Thanks!" she chirped, getting up again and lighting the middle one up first and picked it up.

"It's really pretty," Skylar smiled when it was all lit up.

"Yep, sure is," Ed came back in. "Here son," he tossed the auburn haired one a couple of spinners. "Teach em how to play".

"Okay… so here's how this game works…" he said as his dad dropped a huge bag of chocolate coins on the table shortly after. He might as well use this as a teaching method to them and his dad would say anything. "The letters on the four sides is Nun, Gimel, He, and Shin… and it's an acronym for-"

He stopped when Lloyd raised a hand, "… wait… those don't look like regular letters like what we have…"

"Um… because they're not English or Japanese… it's the old language used by lightning masters… you guys remember? I'm Jewish here with lightning master heritage? Can I explain now or what?" Lloyd closed his mouth and nodded. "Okay well, in that order, it's an acronym that translates to 'A Great Miracle Happened There'-"

"What miracle and where?" Cole spoke up next.

Jay rolled his head back more. "Oh my gosh, I told you… hundreds of years ago our temple was ransacked and a family of priests rebuilt it and they only had enough oil for one night's worth and it last eight days long and that was the miracle… come on guys…" he glanced back at his parents.

"Oil? Wait... this holiday was about oil lasting longer than it should have?" Kai blinked.

Zane, Seliel, Nya, and Skylar were keeping quiet, seeing as Jay was looking upset that they kept asking all these kinds of questions.

The adults were just watching the poor ninja constantly get interrupted by the others. It was kind of amusing. "Well… at least he's trying… I'll give him that!" Ed chuckled under his breath.

"Alright, you get a Nun; you do nothing, Gimel; you get the whole pot, He, you get half of the pot, and Shin; you half to put a piece in the pot… you lose all your pieces, you're out until one is left… whose game? I have yet to lose, six years running!" the blue ninja taunted, spinning a dreidal with ease.

Seliel scoffed, "Of course I'm in," she took a handful of the coins, "I'll dethrone you Jay right here and now…" she looked at the others with a wide smirk as the others grabbed as many coins as they could.

Jay sighed; this was going to be a while with all of them. "Hey… you guys wanna play too?" he asked the five adults behind him, remembering that they were there.

"I'm good actually, plus… between Seliel, Lloyd, and Cole combine… it's going to be pretty intense when candy is on the line," Misako stood up and decided to go to their guest trailer.

"Yes, go have fun with your friends sweetie," Edna followed.

Garmadon eyed his son and pointed at him, "Warning you now Lloyd, don't overdo and get sick!" he warned. How could he forget what happened last Valentine's Day? His son rolled his eyes and looked back to the game.

 **Haha well... I remember when I was in middle school, there was this girl named Sam, the day before our holiday break, we got free play in class and she pulled out a dreidel and we started playing and other kids wanted to play and we had to explain it and what the letters meant... but then we got busted by an classroom aid who caught us 'gambling' with actual coins... it was only like pennies and nickels though and we had to give back all the change that Sam gave us and won...**

 **So yea... I got busted for gambling when I was 11 years old... I didn't choose the chai gunsel, the chai gunsel chose me...**

 **Oh uh... that means thug life basically... I'm sorry I'm not funnier...**

 **Ahem well... so I have more more short part planned... poor Jay... oh look, cute Jaya thrown in there...**

 **Thanks for reading guys :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, okay, so, please note, that all the names used in the retelling of the Hanuka story is true, as are the years and events... the war was between the Greeks and the Jews and no... my people were not lightning masters nor their captors were earth benders, that part was just to add a little bit of fun to the story like I said since this is a cartoon of Legos in a made up country. If you would like to know more about this holiday, the wikipedia article is very helpful but I will have some facts down below...**

 **And if you want a super fun way of learning the story if reading wikipedia ain't your thing, go to YouTube and search 'The Maccabeats' which have done song covers telling the story of Hanuka. Several years ago they did a Dynamite parody called "Candlelight" and this year they did a cover for All About that Bass which is titled "All About that Neis". Neis is the Hebrew word for Miracle.**

 **Okay, enough background and disclaimers and boring stuff, go and read my final part... I'll have more info in the bottom note ;)**

* * *

Jay found himself being squished between his parents as they gave him a super tight hug at the same time. "That's so great to hear Jay! You're mother and I always said that you and Nya would make a great married couple!" Ed exclaimed.

"SSHHHH!" The blue ninja looked around; afraid Nya would be around somewhere. "I don't want anyone else to hear… I'm… well I'm afraid to ask her… so I haven't yet…"

"Why sweetie? She loves you obviously… why are you so afraid of her saying no?" Edna pouted more at his irrational fear of proposing to his girlfriend. "Have some faith in her Jay! Just yesterday she was saying how wonderful you were to me!"

The freckled ninja blushed, thinking of her saying that. "Ooh… I… I'll do it… I promise I will… but… I think when we get back home… I don't know anymore… I mean, I left the ring at home anyways…" he hung his head. "I lost her once… I'm scared it'll happen again is all…"

Ed clapped a hand on his boy's back, "Remember what I said about Walkers Jay? What do we do when we find a woman and keep her for longer than two years?"

"We know that's the one and we propose right away and It normally works…" the almost twenty year old rolled his eyes. "I remember dad… if you find the one… you'll know it and you just gotta do it…"

"That's right! We are the ultimate loyal spouses! There has never been a divorce or marital dispute in my entire family tree! So… just imagine how happy she'll probably be when you finally ask!"

Jay looked again, smiling a bit more after picturing that.

* * *

"Ooh! Almost sundown, better call in the others so we can light the candles!" Edna looked outside. "I can't believe tomorrow is the last night…" she opened a cabinet to look for the box of candles. "Also… Jay…" she looked over her shoulder, "Something… you forgot to tell someone?" Jay flinched; he was so not in the clear yet. "Most of the guys didn't quite seem to remember what you told them when you were teaching them how to play dreidel last night…"

It was time to face the music.

"Yea… yea I know… in all fairness… well… I'm sorry I forgot to tell them… Kai and Lloyd and Cole sort of find that stuff boring… and I think Seliel and Skylar and Zane were just being polite and not embarrassing me with questions because they knew I never properly told the,…"

"This holiday is more than spinning tops young man…" Edna eyed Jay sternly, but softened up fast, it was very hard for her to stay mad at something, especially towards her only son. "How about this… instead of playing games tonight… we reenact the great battle of the rebels? I bet it would make things hmm… less boring, you said?"

Jay perked up, smiling, "I like that idea actually… that sounds like way more fun…"

"I'll get the puppets!" Ed took two steps and coughed, "Oh… you meant… I'll find spare fabric somewhere in the yard I guess… I know I have some somewhere you can make into robes or togas and stuff…"

That went way better than he expected, he should have known his parents would be completely understanding like this. There he went; getting all worked up over nothing… much like proposing to Nya… maybe there wasn't much to it, he just had to suck it up and confess; it would save a lot of trouble and a lot of sleep he could have been getting.

Jay stood before the other ninja, "And tonight is uh… the… ceremonial… reenactment of the… fight against the invaders of the lightning temple!"

"Why do I get the feeling their just making this up as they go along and this isn't really a part of the holiday?" Kai whispered to the others.

"Or it's, Jay's trying to teach you about his people and this holiday and you're being a butt head…" Skylar casually said, leaning on the table before popping one of the jelly donuts in her mouth. Seliel giggled as quietly as possible for the amber ninja's sly remark. The others decided to keep quiet.

"Okay okay, soooo… let's see…" Jay opened a book up, "In the year one seventy six BC… there were a family of priests who guarded the temple of lighting, the house of their God and kept it in order as their people came to make sacrifices!" he started, trying to not read word for word, "They were known as the Maccabees who led in the rebellion… and won!"

Nya cut in, "Kay… awkward part coming up here… it was mainly earth users who invaded during this war being most earth users were from Greek descent and… no offense Cole, we know you're like… what? One eighth Greek or something?"

"Just continue," the black ninja rolled his eyes, just wanting to see where this was going. "I wanna see why you guys are wearing old bed sheet togas," he started chuckling.

"Okay… so, the Maccabees were a mess as this long war continued against the Greeks… The leader of our invaders, Antiochus IV desecrated our holy temple and sacrificed offerings to his gods for three and a half years… ever day… the temple was looted, alters to other gods were in our temple and our religion was outlawed and our people massacred left and right!"

"Whoa…" Lloyd's eyes were widened, that didn't sound too happy.

"During this time… Mathias, the father and head had died, leaving his son Judah to take his place and lead his brothers on!" Nya cut in. "War went on still for another two years and the people born of lightning rebelled and took back what was theirs!" she looked back, "Ed… Edna… I thought you guys said you wanted to represent both sides… go on… you do the sword fight thingy while we finish this…"

"Oh… right…" Ed stuck his head out from the other side of the doorway.

Jay tried to not chuckle; he seemed to have the attention of the others though this time despite how badly this was probably going. "During the war, many Maccabees died… one woman and her seven sons were murdered by Antiochus for refusing to worship his gods…"

"But finally… when they kicked those Greeks out… the Jews rebuilt everything and rededicated their holy temple back to their God…" Nya continued on, butting in.

"And we light a menorah… or sometimes called a chanukiah which is made special for eight candles… to remember that when the Maccabees were rededicating the temple, they only had enough oil for one night... so God blessed them and made the oil last for as long as they needed it, it was a miracle!"

"And that is why this is about more than games and presents and food!" Edna rolled her sleeves and pointed at the other ninja who all slinked down, nervously smiling at her. "Now…" she stood upright, looking calm again, "… come on, I'm getting the dreidels out! I have more of those donuts in the kitchen cooling off."

"Oh my gosh; good, I'm still starving," Seliel held her pronounced stomach while her boyfriend just chuckled, kissing her quickly.

* * *

The last night was pretty quiet. The Walkers did surprise the ninja with little gifts though… it was Hanuka after all and that tradition didn't change still. Edna had knitted them all something. Jay got a new blue sweater with a menorah on it, the others all got some scarf or hat or something of the like, all in blue and white being that was the holiday colors. They were quite grateful actually and they always knew, it was the thought that counted.

The candles were almost burned all the way down and things were dying down as well, all the teenagers started falling asleep in the small living room.

"Well, we need to leave early tomorrow if we want to make it back before noon… I'm also terrified of Darreth having control for too long… my kids are troublemakers…" Garmadon sighed as he quietly talked to Ed and Edna. "Thank you again for having us… I'm sure the ninja will think before they assume about holidays again…"

"Yes, the food was great too…" Misako looked at Lloyd, asleep on the couch with Jay and Nya next to him. "Better wake them up so they can get to bed…" she sighed as she walked over to the sleeping ninja after she realized it was past midnight.

Jay managed to sleep with a pleasant smile on his face. He forgot how much fun this holiday really could be when he remembered the whole story.

 **Idk... I think that was a fun and realistic way for it to be resolved for Jay. It's rather sweet and I also could not see Ed and Edna getting all pissy at Jay... no matter what happened...**

 **So yea, all the names, Mathias and Judah Maccabee were real people, Antiochus IV was real... what happened was all real events recorded in history. Like I said, I wanted to make it more on the fun side because that how it was taught to me growing up...**

 **Purim though... that's a fun one, it's about Queen Esther and how she saved the Jews in Persia from being apart of a mass genocide by the kind's right hand dude... we sing songs, boo and hiss whenever you read Hayman in the Bible passage and cheer for Mordecai and Esther... it's fun... I even got to be Esther one year when I was 14 in the children's reenactment... though it got out of handle p fast when Elijah wanted to be Hayman's pet lion and we started a whole war on stage before me and the kid playing our king Xerxes decided to move forward and get to the whole "HAYMAN YOU'RE GONNA GET HANGED" bit... but yea... funnnn... I don't go to that temple anymore... and I am okay with this decision...**

 **Soooo uh, to answer anymore possible questions through this entire story...**

 **1\. Latkas are potato pancakes friend in oil. Most food and treats made for Hanuka is fried in oil because of the miracle with the oil.**

 **2\. The letters on the dreidel, Nun, He, Gimel, and Shin is the acronym for Neis Gadol Hayah Sham which like stated in part 2, literally means "A Great Miracle Happened There"**

 **3\. The rules for playing dreidel with the different actions for each character originated in the Yiddish language, Nun meaning "none/do nothing" in Yiddish and so on and so forth.**

 **4\. Yiddish is more or less, a hybrid of German and Hebrew developed by western Jews, or the Ashkenazi Jew, which I am, though my heritage comes more from Russia where my grandfather's parents from, but there is a very small percentage of German in my blood as well.**

 **5\. The woman who was put to death was named Hannah Maccabee**

 **How the hell do I know so much about this stuff? Well for one, WIKIPEDIA BECAUSE EVEN I NEEDED TO REFRESH MY MEMORY A BIT... and secondly; when I was 9 I wanted to come out to my class and show them I was, in fact Jewish, not just plain ol white. So I sat down and asked my gramps and dad a bunch of stuff and on multicultural day, I walked in my school parade in a Talis and Yamacha (ya know, the prayer shawl and the little hat?)**

 **Aaaand... little did I know I would be bullied a bit more than normal after that day... but that's not the point here. So... several people have questioned... why did I make Jay part Jewish? Well... for one, Jay is p relateble to me, not as much as G... but still... I can easily relate to this precious lightning baby... that and I never see any Jewish characters much less ones that would talk about their culture... another reason I headcanon Steven and Greg Universe as Jewish...**

 **So yea... There you have it people... a super long explanation and facts and stuff... I hope you at least found the story entertaining and look at that, you walked away knowing more than you once did! Yay for knowledge *o***

 **Okay, seriously, it's late... so, thank you so much for reading this! I was worried not many people would be very interested but I was so glad I was proven wrong! You guys rock! See you later! :D**

 **~Mar**


End file.
